The Protégées
by JarethsxLolita
Summary: Sly finds two bundles of joy nearby a dumpster. How much trouble could they be?


Okay here's the scoop I was babysitting for this kid that I sit for, Ronnie, and he's like only two so he's still a baby and needs a lot of attention. Well, when it was bed time I took me like two hours to get him to fall asleep. When he finally did I crept downstairs and popped in a movie. Then BANG! Inspiration hit. What if our favorite raccoon found twins? Hmm…Well, that's when I got the idea for this. I own no one except for Bonnie and Clyde the kittens. Sucker Punch owns Sly Cooper and co. I hope that you enjoy!

****

=The Protégées=

=Chapter 1 Kittens=

Gun shots were heard deep in the sweet air of France. The calm silence of the night was also disturbed by alarms going off loudly. Filling the air with shrill and complete chaos. Only one person could cause such chaos upon such a peaceful night. Our favorite raccoon, Sly Cooper.

"Freeze Cooper! I know you're here!" Carmelita cried. Running blindly through the streets. Trying hardly to capture the infamous raccoon. Looking around with her deep brown eyes she growled and then continued to run down the streets.

Shrouded by the safety of the shadows panting was heard. Sly was clutching a sack close to his chest. Panting hardly. For a moment he stayed there and then slowly he walked down the ally. Sighing in relief he continued until he heard the faint sound of mewing from a nearby dumpster. Curious he walked to it and found a bundled up blanket. 

"Hmm," he said. The blanket started to move startled he jumped back but then with his cane he lifted up the front. To his surprise he saw two faces looking up to him. "Well, what do we have here?"

One was an orange tabby with big green eyes. The other a pure white one with two small blond pigtails and green eyes as well. The tabby was wrapped up in a baby blue blanket the white one in a pale pink blanket. Neither of them could have been over a month old. Much to young to be on their own. 

"Well, what do we have here?" Sly asked to no particular. Crouching down he dropped the sack and then scooped the two up in his arms. "Where are your parent's, guys? C'mon can't have you two staying here." Looking around the corner with the both of them cradled in his arms he made sure that Carmelita was gone. Shifting his position he took out his communicator. "Bentley I'm around the corner. I need you and Murray to get over here now."

After a moment the van screeched down the street. Bentley opened the door and Sly hopped in with the kittens in his arms.

"Murray punch it!" Sly cried. 

Murray nodded and then swiftly drove down the street. Bentley noticed the blankets in Sly's arms. "Sly what-?"

"I found them guys, they were alone. No one else was there and the three of us know what it's like to be abandoned," Sly explained. "And look aren't they cute?"

The tabby, the male most likely because of his blue blanket, yawned. The white one with the pink blanket sneezed. Both of them looked to Bentley and mewed softly. 

"Fine, fine we can keep them," Bentley sighed exasperated. "But only for a while we need to find their family." 

Sly shook his head smiling but sadly, "Whoever put them nearby the dumpster obviously didn't want them. But we can't keep callin' these guys "them," "guys," and "they." They need names."

"…What about Cheese and Sugar?" Murray asked driving.

"Cheese and Sugar?" Bentley asked disgusted. "I say we name them Constance and Horace." 

"What kind of names are those?" Sly asked in a what tone. "No, we're calling them Bonnie and Clyde and that's final."

Murray stopped the van at the old abandoned train tracks, "But Sly we can't take care of 'em. We dunno how to take care of kids let alone babies."

"Aw how hard can it be?" Sly asked shaking his head. "How much trouble can they cause?"

Author's Note: Hey was it good? Was it bad? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Drop a review people! Please please please! Anyway Sly asked how hard it could be heheh he's in for a lot. I hope you enjoyed! Until the next chapter!


End file.
